The Youtuber Village and the Girl who doesn't know
by LovelyLittleKitten
Summary: A girl wakes up in the desert with no name and no memories, and finds herself in the care of different youtubers. Will she figure out who is really is?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Well, I guess I can start out at the beginning.

I woke up in a desert, the sun was beating down on the hot sand.

I was sticky and soggy.

Why do I feel so hot?!

I scrambled up and looked down.

I was wearing rags, basically.

It was hot and dry out, and I couldn't see anything for miles.

How did I get here?

Why was I here?

What was I even named?

But I felt this strange urge to walk.

Just walk.

To no where in particular, but just to walk.

So I did.

I walked for what seemed like forever, but I didn't feel tired or anything.

My feet might've been swollen and bleeding, but I didn't feel it.

I was in a trance, I couldn't feel pain or emotions.

"Hello, what are you doing out here?" A man, more like a watermelon with legs, was walking up to me.

I was instantly on guard, the hairs on my neck stood on end.

I couldn't talk, my voice felt cracked and missing and all I could make was a hissing noise.

"It seems you are lost, do you need help?" He asked, his eyes looking me over.

I took a step back and stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"A little shy, eh? Come here!" he grabbed my wrist, and a knife was pressed against my throat.

"You're coming with me, Herobrine will be pleased I killed you." He laughed maniacally.

"Hey Bashur! Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Like I don't know, some carrots or something?"

The watermelon, or Bashur, threw me on the ground, "You always ruin my fun, OcelotMan. Why can't I just kill people in peace?"

"Peace Smeash, let's finish this." Ocelotman said with a grin.

The OcelotMan was pretty much a cat, like a leopard, and I was freaking out.

What did I look like if these guys were the 'normal'?

I quietly started backing away, while they attacked each other.

"Don't move!" OcelotMan snarled at me, his green eyes blazing.

Bashur took his chance and stabbed his sword in OcelotMan's leg.

The cat let out a loud roar and I felt his pain.

"Stop!" I begged, getting up.

Bashur wasn't listening as he kicked the cat in the knees.

OcelotMan's knees buckled and gave out.

"Please! Stop!" I screamed, reaching forward.

I grabbed Bashur's arm which held his sword.

There was a bright flash and I flew backwards.

My head banged against the ground and blood dripped down my back.

I blacked out.

My eyes hurt and I could barely open them.

What had happened?

I sat up, and what I saw was a wasteland.

Where cactus and flowers once grew, charred stumps and broken stems littered the ground in their place.

And there were guts all over the place

Well, more like watermelon seeds and insides.

Had I killed Bashur?

No, it can't be true.

I had no weapon, I didn't even have a wooden hoe.

OcelotMan must have finished him off while I was blacked out.

"Excuse me? Girl over there? I need a little help."

I jumped and turned towards the voice.

OcelotMan was stuck under a log, his leg was twisted at an awkward angle.

"I can't move the log." I said quietly.

"Here." He dropped an iron axe beside me.

I picked it up, it felt so familiar in my hands.

I chopped the log and picked up the remains.

OcelotMan dusted the woodchips off of him and stood up.

"Gimme that." He snatched the axe from me, "Got a name, girl?"

"I don't think so, OcelotMan."

He laughed and turned towards the forest, "Just call me Nick."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

It was strange, walking around with a cat who could talk.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Nick asked, his gaze looking me over.

I blink, "Um, was I?"

He nodded, a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Sorry, I am just thinking."

He looked up at the sky, "It's getting dark out." he commented.

I shrugged, "So? We can't just stop for the night?"

He chuckled, "You must have lived under a rock for your whole life, um, what's your name again?"

I look at him, "I told you I don't think I do have a name."

"I thought you would have made one up by now. Just think about it."

I looked down at the ground, the dead grass crunch underfoot.

"Shh, stop for a second." Nick said in hushed tones.

He was squatting behind a bush, beckoning me over.

I hurried over to him and peered through the bush.

It was a small white building, split between a scorching desert and a thriving woodland.

Off to the side was a pen with two horses in it.

"Why do we have to be quiet? We can stay there for the night." I said.

"Will you please shut up!" Nick hissed, his green eyes glowing with annoyance.

I closed my mouth and watched him, wondering why he was getting so worked up.

"I'm calling for someone to pick you up, I'm going in here." Nick whispered, pulling out a walkie talkie.

"But I want to help you." I protested.

"Well you can't, um, can I call you Kat for now? I need to name you something." he muttered.

I nodded, "Kat." the name rolled off my tongue weirdly.

"Ocelot to base, I found a woman, around 18, desert. Probably dehydrated. Injured. Long golden hair and bright violet eyes. I need someone to pick her up, because I'm heading into 's lab to rescue some of his 'experiments'."

"Base to Ocelot-" the walkie talkie buzzed loudly, causing Nick to put his furry paw/hand on the speaker, "I w- end- ky- ok?"

"Over and out." Nick said.

Nick got up and looked at the building, " might be out collecting pigs, so I might have a chance to sneak in." he said to himself.

"And what am I suppose to do until I get 'picked up'?" I asked, my eyes narrowed.

His tail lashed and hit me in the face, "I guess you can come along for a moment until whoever's coming comes."

I grabbed his tail with lightning speed and yanked him backwards, "Don't hit me with your tail."

He fell on his butt and stared at me with shock.

"So let's go before we get eaten or something." I said sarcastically, getting up and walking towards the house.

Nick grabbed the back of my shirt as a large hole opened up in front of me.

The cat pulled me against his chest.

It was hollow and the hardness made my ears ring.

I looked up at him.

I was only a few inches shorter than him, but now that I was really close, I could see more of his features.

He looked close to human except for the cat ears and the fur.

"Um, ah, there's a hole right there. You should be more careful." Nick stuttered, stepping back from me.

I nodded as the hole was replaced with dirt again.

"Be careful!" Nick exclaimed as I stepped onto the dirt.

"Will you shut up?!" I snarled, staring at him.

"Base to Ocelot." came a voice.

Nick pulled out his walkie talkie, "This is ocelot, what's up?"

"Bring the woman to the forest so I can take her to the village."

Nick grabbed my hand and took me back.

"Why can't I just stay and help?" I begged.

"Because it's dangerous, now go with-" he looked over at the man.

Nick suddenly tensed up, and his body straightened up like he was trying to impress.

"Hey Nick, is this the girl?" the man asked, the sunglasses on his face glinting in the fading sun.

"Yes, but-"

"I think her and I will have lots of fun." he said, stepping out of the shadows.


End file.
